DESCRIPTION: The major focus of the project described in this application is on the GTPase activating protein p190RhoGAP. p190 is known to bind to p120RasGAP and is a substrate for the c-Src tyrosine kinase, findings which led to the suggestion that p190 may link the Ras pathway to Rho-mediated cytoskeletal changes. In this application, the PI proposes to continue functional studies on p190, to identify proteins that interact with p190 using a variety of techniques, and to characterize the function of these proteins in vivo.